


Bright

by syrupwit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: “I thought they were just dreams,” Rey says wonderingly.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts).



“I thought they were just dreams,” Rey says wonderingly. She’s so bright in the Force; he had forgotten how she shines in the flesh. He glances aside as she searches his face, struggles to meet her eyes.

“So did I,” he admits. It had been centuries for him, drifting in a haze of muddled light. He had been at peace, and not. To dream of Rey, and now to tangle their fingers together… With her, he’s always gotten better than he deserved.

“I’m glad they weren’t.” She beams at him, and for a moment, he feels as bright as her.


End file.
